Eye of the Beholder
by fear dah bunnies
Summary: Puck had never thought about Hummel in that way-that was, until he saw that soft little belly he was sporting. Now, he can't get that boy out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eye of the Beholder

Rating: NC-17. Hard, hard NC-17.

Summary: Puck had never thought about Hummel in that way-that was, until he saw that soft little belly he was sporting. Now, he can't get that boy out of his head.

If there was ever a time that Puck wanted to blame Rachel Berry for something, it would be the time that he realized that he wasn't exactly straight.

Because four weeks ago, he would never be nearly as turned on as he was right now at the thought of pounding into Kurt Hummel while biting his stomach.

It all started a week and a half into summer, when Rachel Berry rang his doorbell.

The only thing that kept him from slamming the door in her face when she looked up was the fact that he'd actually been trying to stick to his promise, and be nicer to his fellow Jews. She gave him a face-splitting grin and said, "Oh, hello, Noah. You didn't just wake up, did you? Because proper sleep schedules are vital to your health, and without them, you can severely damage your-" Here, he began to drown her out. He had trained himself to only hear this faint, vaguely annoying buzzing sound when Rachel started talking. It stopped him from lighting her on fire. And so, with a heavy heart, a bad feeling in his gut, and morning wood that she was either tactfully ignoring (unlikely) or cheerfully oblivious of (entirely possible), he let her inside.

"I just came over to formally invite you to Rachel Berry's second annual 'We-Survived-the-School-Year-With-Minimal-Damages-Made-to-our-Persons!' party. I will be expecting you there at four o'clock sharp, Monday afternoon. I've already confirmed that no one's schedules interfere, so there is no possible way that you can miss this. Also: there will be girls in swim suits. Just throwing that out there," Rachel ranted, her eyes fluttering in a way that Puck was sure she meant to be seductive, but demure. It was painfully obvious.

_'So Finn and Rachel are off again? There's a surprise,' Puck_ thought. Although he hated to admit it, he really did like Rachel. She reminded him of his little sister, except he wasn't forced to spend time with her. He caved when he saw her eyes shine a bit. "Fine, fine, I'll come."

Rachel jumped up happily, hugging him (He got a faceful of boob, which was nice, even if Rachel didn't actually have much to write home about in that area.) and launching down the stairs, where he could hear her stop and talk to his mom about her recipe for latkes before rushing out the door.

By the end of the week, Puck was already regretting his inability to resist Rachel's puppy dog eyes. He had a soft spot for his sweet little Jewish-American Princess, all right?

Monday came, and Puck decided to just go and get it over with, so he headed downstairs in flip-flops and red swim trunks, a towel draped over his broad shoulders.

Puck couldn't believe the absolutely sinful sight before him. He'd spent all that time chasing after Lauren, when he should have just seen her for what she was-the replacement for an _angel. _She paled in comparison to her predecessor.

Kurt Hummel was standing in the shallow end of Rachel Berry's swimming pool, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. Puck would have thought it was the chill, if it wasn't, like, ninety degrees out, and he wasn't hissing at a sexy-looking Mercedes in a one-piece cut-away suit that "Not all of us are gifted with beautiful dark skin-I burn like crazy, and besides, I've gained about ten pounds since my return to McKinley, and I don't intend to be the first person to ever actually _blind _someone with pale, flabby skin!"

And, _wow. That _was intriguing. Hummel was usually meticulous about his diet, but-Puck thought back-he seemed to gain weight when he was safe and happy, and lose it when he felt threatened and vulnerable. He glanced at Hummel, not noting any extra weight anywhere, except maybe in the stomach area. Last year, at the first _stupid_ pool party Rachel threw, Kurt had been all jutting hipbones and slightly exposed ribs. However, when he thought about Kurt with a nice soft belly-okay, wow. That was definitely an interesting idea. Puckzilla was definitely interested. God_damn, _he wanted to see that boy with a cute, squishy little tummy now.

And so, he snuck up behind him, picked him up in the air, and _threw_ him into the deep end of the pool-not a difficult task, even if he _was _sporting ten extra pounds. As he flew through the air, Puck paid close attention, and-success! Kurt was, indeed sporting a bit of extra weight solely in the stomach area. And, _fuck, _he could appreciate that.

Kurt had become his new jerk-off fodder. He'd done anything he could to see that beautiful, soft stomach again, and had a fairly good idea of what it looked like-firm, but with plenty of give. Soft to the touch, from the looks of it, and completely hairless, as was the rest of his chest, as well as his legs. Slightly rounded, with a cute belly button and nipples to go with. Kurt's belly was adorable, and all he wanted to do was fill it up with his cum.

This morning, in the shower, imaginary Kurt was on his knees, also in the shower, mouthing hungrily at Puck's not-so-imaginary erection as he pressed his stomach and dick against Puck's leg. He rubbed up against it softly as he suckled on Puckzilla happily, making sweet, slightly gurgly noises of contentment. Puck imagined that he already had several of his loads sloshing around inside of that pretty tummy of his, and grinned down at his imaginary Kurt, eyes closed. In his mind's eye, Kurt twinkled happily back up at him, as if sucking his cock like a goddamn lollipop was his favorite pastime in the world. He imagined himself saying, "You look so pretty, babe, sucking my dick like that. You're so talented, honey. Wish I could keep you there all the time-just keep filling that cute little belly of yours up with Puckzilla juice. Bet you'd love that, baby."

Imaginary Kurt nodded minutely and sucked him down with more enthusiasm, skillfully swallowing him down. He was so proud-he'd trained his boy well. Kurt was holding desperately onto his thigh, riding his calf as he sucked Puck's cock down his throat. His soft belly pressed against Puck's knee, his pretty eyes looking happily back up at Puck as they sparkled with mischief. He then pulled back and spread his legs wide, bringing one hand down to fondle himself as he dipped his tongue into Puck's slit.

"You want it, don't you, babe? You want my cum? You know what you have to do first," Puck reminded him, breathless and husky. Kurt moaned, fondling Puck's balls with his free hand before moving his head to rest against his stomach, tonguing his left nut before moving closer and softly sucking it into his mouth. He rolled it gently with his tongue before letting it pop out and giving the same treatment to the other. As he let Puck's right ball fall out of his mouth, he rested his head against Noah's stomach once more, panting as he tugged frantically on his own cock and reached behind himself to press a finger into his entrance. "That's it, baby, cum for me," Puck growled, watching as Kurt fingered himself desperately, finally letting go and letting his semen flow down the drain, a groan escaping his lips only to be drowned out by the taut skin of Noah's stomach sealed against his lips.

As soon as he'd ridden out the worst of the aftershocks, Kurt brought his lips right back to Puck's cock, sucking furiously once on the circumcised head before swallowing him down completely, looking directly up into Puck's eyes. Puck came down the back of his throat, so hard that he blacked out for a second.

When Noah came to, he was slumped against the floor of the shower, alone, cold water beating down on him.

As he clambered out of the shower, weak-kneed, he made a decision.

_'I'm going to make Kurt Hummel mine by the end of the summer. And when I do, I'm going to fill that sweet little belly of his up with my cum, then fuck him senseless.'_

Okay, that's it. This is actually a fill for my own prompt on the kink meme. Internet cookies to anyone who actually saw it. Also: I'm in need of a beta. Does anyone want to help me out?

I think my Rachel was a little off, and I know that Puck's little jerk-off fantasy had a bit too much demure!sub!Kurt than the bossybottom!Kurt that we (or at least I) know and love. Don't worry, that was just a little fantasy on Puck's part. Bossybottom!Kurt is happening.

Also, how would you guys feel about a Puckurt fic based on the musical _Grease, _with Kurt being Sandy, Puck being Danny, but also with greasemonkey!Kurt and the unholy trinity taking Kurt under their wing? Has that already been done? I'm not aware of a Puckurt version of _Grease. _Does anyone want to help me out with figuring things out for something like that?

I don't particularly like the title of this fic, either. Anyone want to give me a better one? I'm not very good at naming stuff… I've had a series of beta fish named Charlie Brown.

Please review! Reviews are my brain food. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever.

Long A/N is long. I usually try to keep these things to the minimum, but I have some difficulties, sometimes. Usually in the beginning of the story, which this is, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eye of the Beholder

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Puck had never thought about Hummel in that way-that was, until he saw that soft little belly he was sporting. Now, he can't get that boy out of his head.

The first part of The Puckster's Foolproof Plan to Get into Kurt Hummel's Skinny Jeans™, as he'd come to call it, was to get closer to Kurt. This started by _trying _to get closer to Finn. And _that _started with brand-new video games.

"Hey, dude," Puck said, waving the new CoD in Finn's face.

"What're you doin' here?" Finn asked, using his Dumbfounded Expression Number Eighteen: Majorly Confused and Slightly Uncomfortable.

"Chillax, dude. I just wanna play some CoD with you. I know for a fact that you don't have the latest one yet," Puck said, this time waving the video game case slower and closer to Finn's face. Finn's eyes followed the game longingly.

Finn seemed to waver for a second, torn between hating the person in front of him and his longing for video games. He finally sighed, opening the door wider. "Fine, but if Kurt comes downstairs, he's not playing against us. It's like suicide, and he always ropes me up into these bets…"

They had to have been at it for three hours before Kurt came downstairs in a tight-fitting t-shirt and pajama pants, complaining about the all-nighter he'd pulled to finish up an outfit he'd been making for Mercedes. Puck's eyes zeroed in on the soft-looking belly barely peeking over the top of the sleep pants' waist band. God fucking _damn _it, he wanted to play with that pretty belly.

"Hey, babe," Puck said, not looking up from the game as he generally wasted ammunition on the surrounding area.

"'Morning, No-did you just call me 'babe?'" Kurt asked, stretching and ending his question in a yawn. Puck stared longingly at the soft-looking expanse of skin the motion exposed.

"Do you want me to call you 'dude?' Because I am more than willing to-"

"'Babe' is fine!" Kurt announced quickly, practically marching himself into the kitchen. However, it wasn't before Puck saw his cute little blush.

Kurt did end up joining them in playing, and ended up kicking both of their "sorry, straight-boy asses" as Kurt put it. Puck failed to mention that it sort of turned him on when a girl (or guy, he guessed) beat him at video games. He was sort of distracted by the side of Kurt's stomach pressing into his bicep as Kurt leaned over him as if he had to move to move his character, his pink tongue poking out over his bottom lip in concentration.

Phase B of The Puckster's Foolproof Plan to Get into Kurt Hummel's Skinny Jeans™ was incredibly cliché-he was going to meet Kurt in the middle of the night while sleeping over at his house with Finn. This probably would have worked better if they both didn't fall asleep on the couch, still in sweats and t-shirts. Puck blamed the calming effects of Mario when he woke up with a puddle of Kurt-drool on his chest the size of a small balloon.

He didn't know what to blame for the warm feeling that spread in his chest as he looked down at Kurt's angelic face cuddled into his chest.

El tercero parte de The Puckster's Foolproof Plan to Get into Kurt Hummel's Skinny Jeans™ was more difficult-coming out. Because el Puckerone was definitely a sexy bisexual mofo, and Kurt was worth coming out for, Puck needed to get his ass in gear and come out as bisexual. That raised the question, however, of _how to come out. _

Kurt, as Puck had it figured, had it easy. The only thing he really had to do to come out was stop denying it. Even Rachel Berry, with her two gay dads and her acceptance speeches, had simply _assumed _that Kurt was gay, even before he was ready to come out.

Puck was the opposite. Everyone simply assumed that he was straight, because he'd never found a guy that was right for him. He found guys attractive, and had for a long time-guys and girls were equally attractive to him. He could wax poetic on the glory of a girl's breasts just as well as he could explain the beauty of a guy's ass. (Sam and Kurt's asses were particularly smokin'.) He had to admit that he'd had several crushes on boys in his time-first Finn, back when they were kids, because Finn had been such a sweet boy, and later on Artie, right before he got in the accident, because he'd had really cool dance moves and always beat him at Mario Kart*. Around that time, however, he'd realized that liking boys wasn't generally accepted, and turned his attention to pretty girls, instead. His first girlfriend, at the ripe age of nine, had been Miss Tina Cohen-Chang herself, before she'd ever "developed" a stutter.

However, that day that Kurt had showed up at Rachel's Party-That-Had-a-Long-Ass-Name-That He-Couldn't-Fucking-Remember, with a soft tummy and bright pink cheeks, (and, dear God, now he was thinking of Kurt, bent over his knee and freshly spanked, rubbing one out against his thigh. Just kill him now.) he had figured out what made him tick- what his proverbial "type" was, and Kurt-this new Kurt, with a soft tummy and clothes that stretched across it-was definitely it.

Because no matter what, Kurt Hummel _owned _who he was-and _that _was fucking _sexy._

*Artie is meant to be about two years older than Puck in the show. I think… He was in preschool Kindergarten when he had a crush on Finn, and in the beginning of first grade, he had a crush on Artie, who was in second, and had started Kindergarten late. After Artie was in his accident, he was taken out of school for the rest of the year so that he could learn how to do things in his wheelchair. Then, he focused on his crushes on girls for a while, and in third grade, when the whole "EEK! Boys/girls have cooties!" thing started to die down, Puck asked a sweet nine-year-old Tina to be his adorable little girlfriend.

Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will have Puck coming out, hopefully, and some Puckurt kisses.

A final word: everyone, thank my brand new beta, bainst, for being amazing and awesome and stuff. Now go clog her PM box! (Not really. She has enough to deal with. I'm a hot mess.)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eye of the Beholder

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Puck had never thought about Hummel in that way-that was, until he saw that soft little belly he was sporting. Now, he can't get that boy out of his head.

Noah Puckerman had finally come up with a new plan to get into Kurt's tight jeans. El Puckerone was going to come out. The only problem was that he had no idea how. He was actually literally just sitting there and waiting for a brilliant idea to flash across his mind.

The problem was that Puck could only get flashes of really, truly brilliant ideas in three ways:

The first was while he was asleep, and seeing that most of his time asleep nowadays was spent dreaming about Kurt and the various increasingly naughty things he wanted to do with him, (Was it weird that he wanted to lick whipped cream out of the boy's asshole? Yes? Oh, who asked you, anyways?) He just__couldn't rightfully say that he was going to have an epiphany while asleep.

The second was when he was pooping. But the truth was that try as he might, he could only poop once a day, sometimes twice if he had peppers in his chow mien. And he could honestly say that in the past two weeks, he had thought about how to come out time and time again while he was dropping the kids off at the pool, and so far, the only thought that had crossed through his mind was, "Wouldn't it be cool to come out by being caught getting sucked off by Kurt?" and it all went downhill from there.

This led him to his third option-jerking off. He could honestly say that some of his most brilliant ideas came to him when he was just about to orgasm-the problem was, however, that it would probably take a few tries to come up with any sort of idea-and he was out of lotion, anyway.

It was very seldom that Puck offered to go to the store for his mom, but he very rarely actually had to buy something for himself, either. And if he ever wanted to figure out how to come out, he _needed _that lotion if he didn't want a chaffed dick.

So he grabbed the shopping list off the fridge and headed out.

Puck was debating whether they really needed kosher salt or just regular would do the same job (What was the difference between regular and kosher anyways? He got that it was, like, blessed or some shit, but what truly made it kosher? ) when he almost got ran over by Jacob Ben Israel. It was only his promise to be nicer to other Jews that kept him from throwing Israel into the salt display.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't see you there, and Rachel is down the aisle, and _I think she's wearing a thong,_" Ben Israel tried to explain. Puck glanced down the aisle, and sure enough, Rachel was bent over in one of her short skirts, showing off a lacy thong. His dick twitched a little thinking of how Kurt would look bent over in one of Rachel's tiny skirts.

"Dude, I don't know what you're doing with that camera, but if Rachel's ass shows up as the next story on your stupid blog, I'll tell our rabbi that you're stalking Rachel."

"No perverted picture of Rachel has ever ended up on my blog! I don't want anyone else realizing how hot she is, because then I'll have even more competition!" Jacob exclaimed before stalking off in a huff.

"Yeah, good riddance, weirdo," Puck muttered, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the nerd-induced headache he had developed. Stupid Ben Israel and his stupid, _stupid _blog-

"_Shit. _Ben Israel's blog!" Puck muttered before taking off down the aisle. "Hey, Jacob! How many kids read your blog during the summer?"

Kurt's stomach wobbled slightly as Puck slammed into him, making the bed shake. "C'mon, baby," Puck whispered, his hands digging into Kurt's middle and making Kurt's breath faster. "Cum for me. C'mon, honey. What do you need to cum for me? Tell me."

"Oh, _Puck,_" Kurt whined. "I need-I need-_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing." _

Okay, what the fuck?

_Riiiiiing._ Puck groggily reached for his cell phone, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. "'lo?" he grumbled, voice husky with both sleep and arousal.

"_Puck! Do you know what Jacob Ben Israel has been printing about you?" _

"… Kurt?" he asked, his erection giving a few quick jumps at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Why are you calling me at…" Puck glanced at his clock. The numbers were blurry, but that was a seven, right? "… seven in the morning?"

"_Because Jacob Ben Israel is printing in his _idiotic_ blog that you're bisexual. And you shouldn't have to be painted as someone you're obviously not _justbecause_ Jacob thinks it's fun to print false 'articles' about the glee club because he wants an excuse to pseudo-stalk Rachel Berry. Also, it's nine, not seven. Were you still sleeping? No, don't answer that. Of _course _you were."_

Puck groaned out loud. Kurt's '_I-know-better-than-anyone-else_' voice no. 17 (Aggravated with a Side of Know-It-All and a Dash of Concern) was sexy beyond belief. He slowly reached down and dug the heel of his palm into his crotch.

"_I know! Just because we've sung a few show tunes doesn't mean the entirety of our males are gay, no matter how much I wish a few of you were. I'm going to have a very serious chat with Mr. Ben Israel the next time I 'run into' him outside of Rachel's house. This has gone too far-spreading false rumors about homosexuality is _just not right_. You know, he even misquoted you?"_

"Kurt-" Puck tried to cut Kurt off.

"_No, Noah. You don't have to 'just deal with it.' You'll get bullied for absolutely no reason if he doesn't rebuke these claims!"_

"Kurt, I gave an interview. I _am _bi. Ben Israel had every right to publish that article. Now I'm gonna hang up, I've got to go jerk off-I mean take a shower-I mean- okay, whatever, bye!"

Puck got out of the shower (he actually really needed a shower anyways) and wrapped a towel around his waist, whistling as he walked down the hall. He opened the door to be ambushed__with a rather pleasant visual-Kurt bending over the end of his bed, smoothing out his blankets. Puck blinked.

"You-cleaned?"

"Yes, well, there wasn't anything better to do, except mess with your phone. And that only took about three minutes."

"And this took…"

"Five? I think. Your mom thinks I'm a goddess."

"How did you get in here, anyways?"

"Your mom let me in. Anyways, your room was a pigsty."

"It wasn't that bad-"

"I found a half-eaten pizza under your bed."

"Okay, it was pretty bad."

"Good, you agree with me. Now, sit down. We have a few things to discuss."

"Um, okay?" Puck asked rather than said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Kurt sat down gingerly next to him.

"Are you actually bi? I mean, really? You're not just messing with me?"

"Dude, I wouldn't out myself to the entire school if I wasn't bi. Also: I'm not that much of a dick."

"You're sure."

"Dude, do I have to show you my secret stash of gay porn? Because I will."

"Um, no, thank you. I don't particularly like-"

"Like what? Porn? Dude, all guys like porn," Puck said, incredulous.

"I was going to say visual porn, but-" Kurt began before he was cut off.

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. _"Sorry. I've gotta take this," Puck apologized before picking up his cell phone.

"_Noah Puckerman!"_ Rachel Berry's voice exploded from his phone's speaker. Puck jumped before holding it at arm's length. _"It has come to my attention that an-_article_-has been printed about you in Jacob Ben Israel's blog. I would be very happy to go to our rabbi with you and launch a formal complaint. I believe that Jacob, for the first time, has really _gone too far_." _As the phone call went on, Puck slowly brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Um, Rachel? I'm actually bi. No need to sound the alarm. If you'll excuse me, I'm actually kind of busy at the moment, so if you could launch the phone tree that you're always talking about and tell them that Ben Israel is actually reporting facts, and not the bologna he usually publishes? That'd be great."

Puck had never thought he'd ever be actually happy about that ridiculous phone tree-until now.

"_Oh, yes,_" Rachel said, sounding both shocked and admonished. "_I'm certainly capable. I'm assuming that you're asking for the school-wide one, and not just the New Directions one?_"

"Rachel, if you have that kind of power, it would be awesome if you spread the word along. Why didn't I just tell you to come out for me in the first place? Jacob's creepy. He asked me if I waxed my chest-and if I knew your bra size."

"_I'm shocked that he didn't know that information already, actually. I'll spread the word. And, Noah? "_

"_Yes, _Rachel?" Puck asked, already exasperated.

"_Good luck with Kurt," _Rachel hung up.

Puck detached the phone from his ear and stared at it. "Y'know, sometime, I can't really tell if she's kidding about being psychic or not."

"I feel that way all the time," Kurt said, nodding slowly. "You really weren't joking, were you?"

"What?"

"About being bi," Kurt clarified, turning and staring straight into Puck's eyes, seemingly piercing straight through and into his soul.

"No, I really wasn't. And-this might not be the best time to tell you this, but I've sorta got a thing for you. You're smokin', and totally fun to be around, even if you're a little prissy."

Kurt blushed, glancing down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. Puck glanced with him, and caught a glimpse of the soft curve of Kurt's stomach, pressing tenderly over the waist of his skinny jeans. Underneath the towel, his cock twitched.

"I'm-I'm nothing, Noah. There are so many people more attractive than me. Plus, someone like you needs someone sexy, which I'm decidedly _not._"

Puck frowned. "What the hell are you talking about, babe? You're, like, one of the sexiest people I know. You make straight guys want to do you."

"No, I'm not. Blaine said-"

"Bland? I'll kill that hobbittish bastard! He had no right-okay, do you remember _Push It_?"

"Yes, that was the most humiliating experience of my life."

"I have wet dreams about you crawling and writhing on the floor like that."

"Okay, but when we were doing the 'sexy' assignment in The Warblers-"

"Babe, I saw a video of that. Your facial expressions were a little off, but that back bend was absolutely divine. It's the bend I picture when I think of you riding me. Also, who told the Garglers that _bubbles _were the way to go for sexy? They seriously need to take a lesson from one Holly Holiday-or even our own Rachel Berry. _She _choreographed _Push It, _didn't she?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And what about _4 Minutes? _ I nearly came every time I saw you in a cheerleader uniform, you know."

Kurt blushed. "But-look at this!" he exclaimed, poking at his belly before cupping the bottom of it.

"Kurt," Puck said testily. "It might come as a bit of a surprise to you, but a little bit of extra weight isn't exactly a turn off for me."

Kurt blushed. "So, what you're saying is…"

"That I want to hold your hand in the halls, kiss you up against the lockers, and come down your throat as many times as possible-preferably not in that order."

Kurt's blush traveled all the way up to his ears. "Um. Well. Y-you can-you can do all those things, I think. In any order that you like."

Puck sucked in a breath. Kurt's blush traveled down his neck and underneath the collar of his shirt. He glanced back down at his hands and _actually started fiddling with the hem of his shirt._

Puck caught Kurt's chin and brought it up so that he was looking in his eyes. He searched Kurt's eyes for any sign of resistance other than the obvious nerves-and then he leaned in and kissed him.

His whole worldview imploded.

A/N: Sorry for the long-ass break between this chapter and the one before it-about a month, I think? I sort of fell off the face of the planet. Thank my beta for bugging me about getting going on this-I had written the first two hundred words, and then I stopped-we had been redoing our kitchen, and then we hit a bit of financial trouble. Also, we were without a sink for three weeks. We had to clean our dishes in the garage. Um, so, I have officially gotten more love from this fic than I ever did from my Naruto fic-and this fic is definitely shorter than the other one, even if it is a little bit better written. (I honestly think that the Glee fandom is just a better fandom to be in-also, you guys introduced me to Livejournal, as well as several kinks I didn't know I had. You guys are awesome.)

Everyone, my amazing beta, bainst, deserves so, so, so, so, so much love for sending me emails and getting me going on this fic again. Without her, this fic would pretty much be dead.

One itty-bitty last thing: this is officially the longest chapter of this fic. And, y'know, I would love some feedback, because I wrote it over three days with a month-long break between the first and second. On the plus side, I should have plenty of time to finish up the next chapter, and it should probably be up within the next three days. I hope.


End file.
